Dawn of a New Era
by Nyghtraven
Summary: The Apocalyptic Harbingers (rp guild/Jung Ma) get a new Emperor. (Story involving a couple of my characters in SWTOR)


The shrill beeping of the comm unit stirred the Sith from her studies. Setting down the antique text she'd been going over for the last several hours, Rasilvenaira stood and crossed the room. Keying in the command, the comm unit displayed an encrypted message marked urgent. Another series of keystrokes yielded the decrypted missive.

 _Shadow-_

 _I must see this journey through. I must seek out the source and meanings of my visions. However, I do not know where this will lead me nor how long I might be gone. Because of this, and because the Harbingers must have an Emperor to lead them, I feel that it is time for my successor to be revealed and to take his place. See to it._

 _~ Klaver_

Her brows furrowed and she scowled at the words as she read them again. Finally she sighed and took a deep breath. Her loyalty to Klaver and the feeling that she should have never let him out of her sight warred with her loyalty and duty to the Harbingers, but only briefly. He had left without her for a reason. He knew she was needed where she was, and she understood that. She would do as she always had- whatever was necessary to ensure that the Harbingers remained intact and strong.

Taking a moment to ensure that no trace of the Emperor's last message remained in the comm system, Rasilvenaira turned and headed for her ship to carry out his wishes.

* * *

The Sith sat cross legged on the ground, ignoring the hum and occasional sting from the insects that plagued the thick humid air. The subtle sounds of the murky pools around him were merely a vague backdrop to his thoughts as he delved deeper into his meditations on the Force. His mind wandered down the paths of memory as it often did during his meditations. He was reminded once more just how far he had truly come since that day when his life changed unexpectedly. He had almost lost track of time. The years of his seclusion blended one into another, marked only by the visits from the Emperor and his Shadow. Those visits always heralded weeks, sometimes months, of intense training that pushed him even further than he'd ever dreamed possible.

Slowly he reached out with his senses, feeling the ebb and flow of the Force and the life of the planet around him. The Emperor and his Shadow had brought him here, knowing that Dathomir was one of the few places his presence could remain hidden until the time was right. The power of the Force ran deep in this planet, yet there were also places completely dead to the Force. He had experienced those places, as part of his training. Learning to survive even without the Force at his command would ensure that he would understand how to relate to those non Force users who would one day look to him for leadership.

The prickle of a familiar presence in the Force brought him out of his meditation and he stood, pale eyes searching the thick mists that filled the air around the pools.

A soft chuckle greeted him just before her dark clad form emerged from the mists. "Well done, glad to see its finally getting harder to sneak up on you."

He grinned, a chuckle of his own matching hers, "Something tells me, Shadow, that you were not really trying."

Rasilvenaira only grinned and gave him a gracious bow. "What were you thinking about?"

He settled back down on the ground, cross legged and she sat across from him, unfathomable eyes constantly studying him.

"I was just remembering the day we first met, after I'd killed that group of acolytes who had ambushed me. You have to admit, practically appearing out of thin air as you do tends to make an impression."

She grinned and nodded, "Klaver would probably agree with you about that as I've done it to him for many years now."

He laughed, "That doesn't surprise me. I suppose what I remember most about that day is what you told me when you first called me Hrisath. Do you remember?"

Her expression grew thoughtful as she sought the memory and then she nodded, "Aye. I remember." She cleared her throat and repeated the words she'd used so long ago. "I call you Hrisath- demon, for that is who you shall be. No longer are you who you have been, today begins the dawn of your new life and new purpose. Leave all else behind for that life is dead to you."

"I didn't truly understand what you meant then, but I was eager to learn. I'll admit there were some selfish motivations in my decision to accept your offer and come with you, but I'd like to think I've gotten over that."

She laughed, "If you had not displayed some degree of ambition you would not be truly a Sith, but yes I've come to see that ambition tempered with knowledge and wisdom as it should be, as it must be now more than ever." A frown flickered over her features briefly, but not before he noticed.

"Is something wrong? Is that why you've come?" He stood back up, brows furrowing as he looked at her.

She sighed and returned to her feet as well, "I received a message from Klaver, and it seems your time has come. It is time for you to put all these years of training to use and take your place as the new Emperor of the Harbingers."

Hrisath took a deep breath, and blinked as her words sank in. "I hadn't expected this for several more years, has something happened?"

She shrugged, "He is following a path he feels he must, and the Harbingers must have an Emperor, and so that now falls to you..." Her dark eyes met his pale gaze. "whether you are ready or not."

He nodded gravely, the impact of the revelation hitting him hard. "I will do my best, as always, but I will hope that you would still stand ready to offer your advice and wisdom."

Rasilvenaira regarded him for a long moment, her obsidian hued eyes unreadable. "I am, as I have and will always be, the Emperor's Shadow. I will offer what council I can and stand at your side in whatever matters you require me. Shall we go then, my Emperor?"

Hrisath bowed his head briefly, feeling the full weight of that mantle settle upon his shoulders. Then standing up straight he nodded, "Yes, my Shadow, allow me a moment to gather my things, and I'm ready."

* * *

Once on board her ship the _Nyghtfyre_ , Rasilvenaira showed him to the captain's cabin. "You can use this cabin to relax and prepare yourself. There's a change of clothes, since you will naturally now need to look the part of an Emperor. I'll be in the cockpit if you need me."

He nodded as she left him and regarded the room as he set down the pack containing his few possessions. Hrisath sighed and began to change into his new clothes. He felt the ship jump into hyperspace and headed toward the cockpit.

She glanced over her shoulder at him as he entered, mask still held in his hands. "We'll be rendezvousing with the flagship soon. What's wrong?"

He shrugged, settling into the co-pilot's seat. "Is this really necessary?" He held up the mask. "I'm not used to wearing such things."

The Shadow nodded, an understanding, almost sympathetic look in her dark eyes. "I know, but yes, it is necessary. You will find the anonymity the mask gives you provides an edge and some day it could save your life. If people can't read your eyes or face, then you have the advantage, and only those you trust without question should ever see you without it from here on."

Frowning, he nodded and slipped the mask into place, his breath rasping slightly and when he spoke his voice sounded strange and detached even to his own ears. "But what about you? You don't hide behind a mask."

She grinned, "Part of my job is keeping you safe, as well as serving as your adviser and seneschal. Me being more public gives your enemies someone to focus on, and they can waste resources and personnel chasing shadows as long as they want."

"Or at least a Shadow." He chuckled. "Fair enough, so what's the plan when we reach the flagship?"

She adjusted a few controls on the panel in front of her, "Your reign as Emperor will begin officially as you address the Harbingers from the bridge. After that, it will be up to you my Emperor."

He stared out the front view port, mind drifting as the swirls of hyperspace drifted by. He took a deep breath, hoping he was truly prepared for such great responsibility. As though sensing his restless thoughts, Rasilvenaira reached over and put a hand on his forearm.

"At the risk of sounding like a Jedi, trust in the Force, Hrisath, and in yourself. This is your destiny, believe in it and embrace it. You'll be fine."

He smiled behind his mask, "Thank you, Shadow."

She simply nodded and the ship lurched as they dropped back into real space, the imposing form of a Harrower-Class Dreadnaught looming just ahead.


End file.
